


Happy Birthday Aomine

by Shootmesenpai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aokurokaga - Freeform, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Dumb Teenage Boys, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sloppy Makeouts, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shootmesenpai/pseuds/Shootmesenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Aomine's birthday! Kuroko and Kagami have plans to make it one to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy thing that I decided to make for Aomine's Birthday. The first chapter is pretty much a lot of cute and then I plan to make an epilogue chapter that will contain some mature content sexy time. Please enjoy and feel free to make suggestions anytime!!

Aomine woke up the same way he did every day, his alarm went off and he hit the snooze button on his phone about twelve times before finally deciding to get up. He dragged his feet to the bathroom and stared into the mirror while his eyes adjusted to the light, he eventually jumped into the shower and tried his hardest not to fall asleep under the warm water. He leaned his head against the hard shower tile and let the suds slowly rinse from his hair. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist before waltzing back into his room. 

 

As he rummaged through his laundry pile for his school uniform he heard his phone go off. He looked at the screen to see a text message from Tetsu, 

 

[ _ Good morning Aomine-kun, I’m sorry if I woke you. I was curious if you had any plans for tomorrow evening? _ ]

 

Aomine looked at the screen for a moment, trying to remember what the date for tomorrow even was. His mind was still groggy with sleep and he was finding it hard to think. He looked at the date on his phone calendar. 

 

“What the hell is tomorrow?.....It’s a fucking weekday, August 31st. Why does that date sound important?” 

 

Aomine couldn’t think of any significance, he began typing, 

 

[ _ I got no plans for tomorrow, why what’s up? _ ]

 

He threw his phone back on the bed before he began digging through his laundry. After about 5 more minutes of searching, he finally managed to uncover his uniform. He held it to his face and wafted the smell.

 

“Eh, It will be fine for today.”

 

He threw on his clothes, as he was finishing up he heard his text tone muted beneath the laundry he had stacked onto his bed. Aomine unearthed his phone and looked at Tetsu’s reply.

 

[ _ Would you like to come meet me at the park tomorrow and play some one-on-one? _ ] __

 

It had been a while since they had played together. The winter cup tournament was finally over and Aomine and Tetsu had managed to piece together their broken friendship with the help of Kagami. Since then, Aomine had played occasionally with his fellow Teiko members but not with just Tetsu. Aomine couldn’t help but smile at the thought, he began typing,  

 

[ _ Yea I think I could be up for something like that. It's been awhile since it was just you and me, huh Tetsu? _ ]

 

[ _ Yes it has been far too long, I look forward to it Aomine-kun, see you tomorrow around 6pm. _ ]

 

Aomine closed his phone and flopped back onto his bed.

 

His mind began to wander, he thought about the last time he had  felt this excited just to play something as simple as one-on-one. Aomine had been living his life on autopilot up until recently. Everything had seemed so bleak and pointless, it was like he was wading around through thick mud, just waiting for someone to come along and challenge him, to beat him. 

 

He had been searching for anyone that could reignite that spark in him, that love for basketball that he used to have. 

 

In the end that  _ anyone _ was Tetsu and Kagami. The two of them together had finally lit that fire in him again. He wasn’t a fan of corny metaphors but melting his iced over heart was the most accurate description he could come up with, even though just thinking about it made him feel lame as hell.  

 

Tetsu and Kagami had given him his life back. He wasn’t going to ever admit it to them but he was truly thankful they never gave up on him. Aomine would have been lost if they hadn’t reached down and saved him from drowning. 

 

The only problem is, that since he finally acquired the defeat he was craving, he discovered a new problem had settled in its place.  

 

Ever since he lost to Tetsu and Kagami he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about them. They have been on his mind constantly and not just because Aomine was looking for a rematch. 

 

Tetsu and Aomine had always flirted with each other during their Teiko days but neither of them ever acted on it. They were both far too young and naive, each of them were scared to admit they may have felt something for the other, especially since they were both guys. When Aomine’s skills blossomed and he turned away from everyone that meant that anything that could have developed between the two of them was ruined. 

 

Aomine had been reminiscing a lot about those days recently. His dreams were frequently filled with the memories of the past as well as ideas of an impossible future. 

 

That future in his dreams was filled with not only Tetsu but Kagami as well. Aomine hated that he felt something for that oaf but he couldn’t deny his feelings. Kagami had faced him on the court as his equal, he pulled something out of him that no one had ever done before. When Aomine thought about Kagami for too long his thoughts would turn animalistic, the image of Kagami bent over tables and craned in compromising positions. Just thinking about it again was making him hard. 

 

Aomine looked towards the clock, he clicked his tongue when he realized the time. He had been daydreaming for too long and he knew that he should probably head to class. The last thing he needed was Satsuki yelling at him while he tried to take his afternoon nap. 

 

\-----------

 

Classes for the day had finally ended and Aomine was skipping out on practice as usual. He had found the perfect napping location, the sun was in just the right position, the wind conditions were ideal, and he had no one around to bug him. 

 

Aomine laid down and placed his hands behind his head, he was just about to fall asleep when he suddenly felt a cold breeze. He opened his eyes and looked around. 

 

“Dai-channn, I thought you said you were coming to practice today but here you are napping on the roof again!” 

 

Satsuki looked down at him, her head perfectly covering his warm sunlight. 

 

“Satsuki give me a break, today is perfect nap weather and it’s not like I need to practice anyway.”

 

Aomine began closing his eyes again, trying to drone her out. 

 

“Well, I can’t make you practice…..I guess you just want to be beaten by Tetsu-kun and Kagami-kun again. There are only going to get better you know?”

 

The mention of their names got Aomine excited in more ways than one. He felt an electric current run through his body. He slowly sat up and looked at Satsuki.

 

“Like I could ever lose to them, they just got lucky last time.” he reached up and scratched behind his head.

 

“God dammit Satsuki, I was ready to nap but now you got me all pissed. Let’s just go already.”

 

Aomine started down the ladder, Satsuki followed close behind him with a huge smile on her face. As the two of them walked towards the gym Satsuki looked up at him, 

 

“Hey, Dai-chan what are your plans for tomorrow?”

 

That the second person today that was asking about what he was doing tomorrow. Why did everyone suddenly want to hang out with him?

 

“Yea I’m gonna play some one-on-one with Tetsu after classes.”

 

Satsuki looked away from him, a huge smile came across her face. Her cheeks grew a brighter shade of red. 

 

“Oh you’re gonna play with Tetsu-kun. That brings back memories, doesn’t it? Well does he have plans for after? Can I tag along?”

 

Aomine just rolled his eyes at her. 

 

“Why does everyone want to hang out with me tomorrow? It’s a Wednesday for crying out loud.”

 

Satsuki just looked at him with a blank expression before she started giggling to herself.

 

“Oi, what the hell do you find so funny all sudden? Did I miss something?”

 

“Dai-chan do you honestly not remember what tomorrow is?”

 

Aomine looked at her with a confused expression. Did he miss out on a big joke or something? It was a Wednesday, it wasn’t festival season and he knew it wasn’t a holiday. It was just August 31st. What the hell was the big deal?

 

“It’s your birthday you dork.” Satsuki hit him lightly in the arm while she continued to laugh into her sleeve. 

 

Aomine thought for a moment, it didn’t take him long to realize that Satsuki was right. It really was his birthday tomorrow and he had completely forgotten, he felt like a massive idiot. Now it all made sense why Tetsu and Satsuki wanted to know his plans. 

 

“Don’t tell me you really forgot your own birthday?” She continued to laugh, Aomine turned his head. Too irritated at his own stupidity to look her in the eyes. 

 

“Shut up Satsuki! There has been a lot of shit going on lately and it’s not like I ever do anything for it anyway.”

 

Satsuki finally managed to stop laughing, “Well Tetsu-kun invited you out so he must have something planned.”

 

Aomine hadn’t really thought of that. His first thought went to the idea of Tetsu coming out of a cake, he was dressed in a maid cafe uniform. He really doubted that Tetsu had anything even close to that in mind for their meet up tomorrow. Aomine could hope though, maybe he also wanted to rekindle that naive middle school flirtation. 

 

\------------

 

The met up with Tetsu had finally arrived, Aomine was thankful that school was finally done for the day. 

 

Satsuki had told all his fellow teammates that it was his birthday, but instead of it being a nice gathering to celebrate the date of his birth it was more akin to roast session. Wakamatsu just goaded him into actually practicing by using Kagami as leverage while that fox bastard Imayoshi just sat at on the side with Susa laughing. The only good thing to come out of it was that Sakurai had made Aomine a bento in the shape of Mai-chan.

 

As Aomine headed for the park, he looked up at the clear sky. It was a perfect day to play basketball, there was a nice breeze and it wasn’t too hot or humid. Days like this were rare around this time of year. 

 

Aomine approached the courts and began looking around for Tetsu. He didn’t see him anywhere so he decided to sit on the bench and wait. 

 

“You can never find Tetsu when you actually look for him anyway.”

 

“You don’t have to look, I’m right beside you Aomine-kun”

 

Aomine jumped up from the bench and let out a small shriek. 

 

“Oi Tetsu! When the hell did you get there? I literally just sat down.”

 

“I have been here the whole time, I saw you walk up and look around before you sat down right next to me.”

 

Aomine settled down quickly, it had been awhile since Tetsu had surprised him like that. 

 

“Thank you for coming today, I wanted to try and do something for your birthday. I was worried that I asked too late and that you had already made plans.”

 

Aomine wasn’t about to admit to Tetsu that he had completely forgotten about his birthday until yesterday afternoon. He played it off in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. 

 

It didn’t take long for the two of them to get engrossed in a game. Anyone watching from the outside may have been confused while watching them play. Aomine would easily push past Tetsu and every once in awhile Tetsu would try to trick Aomine, it usually just ended in Aomine quickly stealing the ball or Tetsu messing up midway and fumbling the ball. 

 

Despite their seemly odd game of one-on-one Aomine was having a great time. It brought back old memories and that made it hard to hold back his smile. 

They finally finished their last game and the two of them bumped fists. They looked at each other, both of them glistening in a thin layer of sweat. The looks lingered for longer than usual, neither of them wanting to break away. 

 

Aomine felt his pulse quicken, his eyes moved to the side, breaking the stare between them. 

 

“Well thanks for the game Tetsu, this was probably a better birthday gift than Satsuki would have given me. I’m sure she would have made a cake that wasn’t edible and then given me the lame ass gift of food poisoning again.”

 

Aomine picked at his ear while yawning, trying to look as indifferent about the situation as possible. 

 

“Well if it’s alright I do still have something else planned.”

 

Aomine tried not to look surprised, Tetsu just stared back at him. No indication of the type of plans he had in mind.

 

“Yea sure I guess, I don’t have anything else going on anyway.”

 

Tetsu just nodded and smiled. The two of them began walking in an unknown direction, Aomine had no idea where the small boy was leading them. 

 

It wasn’t until he recognized a familiar cross street that he realized where they were heading. 

 

“Oi Tetsu, don’t tell me you’re taking me to Bakagami’s place?”

 

“Actually, that’s exactly where we are going. I told him your birthday was today and he suggested we come over for dinner after our one-on-one.”

 

Aomine looked down at him with skepticism. There was no way that Kagami had suggested to not only host a get-together, but also to cook for him. 

 

Tetsu must have provided some “gentle” persuasion to get Kagami to agree to that. Aomine couldn’t help but snicker at the idea that Kagami was at home slaving over a hot oven in an apron all because it was his birthday. 

 

They finally arrived and Aomine burst through into the living room before Tetsu even had a chance to finish taking off his shoes.

 

“Oi what you making me Kagami?” 

 

Aomine went over to wrap his arm around Kagami’s shoulder. Aomine was surprised to find that he did, in fact, have an apron on, it was covered in flour and he had even managed to get some in his hair. Aomine felt his pulse quicken again. 

 

“Get off me, I ain’t making you shit.”

 

“Oh really? Then what is all of this?”

 

Aomine ruffled up Kagami’s hair and white clouds of flour puffed into the air. Kagami just turned and scowled at him, while Aomine just snickered to himself. 

 

“I don’t usually bake cakes so shut up! Tetsu was the one that suggested I make it. I don’t even know why I’m doing anything nice for you any way you bastard.”

 

“Aomine-kun, quit harassing Kagami-kun. He was nice enough to hand make something for all of us so please come sit down.” 

 

Aomine did as he was told and went over to Kagami’s bookshelf. Still not a porn mag in site but at least he had some good basketball magazines laying around. He grabbed one off the shelf before flopping onto the couch and laying his head against Tetsu’s shoulder. 

 

He quickly found himself getting too comfortable, Tetsu was surprisingly warm and even though he didn’t want to admit it, he found Kagami’s house to be really relaxing. He had only been here a handful of times but he always felt at home. 

 

Aomine started to drift asleep, Satsuki had interrupted his nap time again earlier this afternoon and he was really starting to drag. It wasn’t long until he had completely passed out on Tetsu’s lap. 

 

\-----------

 

He woke up slowly, taking in his environment before eventually realizing where he was. He looked around and was surprised at what at what he saw. 

 

He had fallen asleep on Tetsu’s lap and it appeared as if Tetsu had fallen asleep as well. Tetsu’s head was resting on his hand, his eyes were closed and his breath was gentle. Aomine tried to reposition himself so he wouldn’t wake him up but, when he tried to move his legs he felt a heavy weight resting on them. 

 

He looked down at his feet and saw Kagami laying with his head resting on Aomine’s thigh. Aomine’s feet were nestled into Kagami’s lap, the three of them had become a human nap pretzel at some point. 

 

“Geez, how fucking out was I?” 

 

Aomine tried not to move but his body was contorted in an uncomfortable position and he had a growing problem between his legs that was making it all the more compromising. He slowly shifted his weight, Kagami and Tetsu simultaneously made mumbled sounds. Aomine froze, the two boys on either side had shuffled and hugged Aomine closer to them. 

 

Aomine could feel his face turning red, this was not a good idea. He tried to shuffle his body out of the pile, he was so close to the edge of the couch that he may be able to just slip out and leave the others generally undisturbed.

 

He managed to get on foot off the couch, soon after an arm fell down to the floor. He was halfway there, just a little bit more. He scooted fast and in one quick motion he was on the floor. He crawled to the bathroom door, he reached up and turned the knob before tumbling in through the doorway. He felt like he was on a battlefield trying to avoid enemy fire. 

 

Once in the bathroom he locked the door and leaned his back firmly against it.  _ What the hell was that? How long was I out for?  _

 

Aomine pulled out his phone and looked at the time. Tetsu and him had arrived around 7:30pm and it was now going on 9:30pm.  _ How was I asleep for that long? Why didn’t anyone wake me up? Kagami better not have burnt the cake. _

 

He stood up and splashed some cold water on his face, he tried not to think about the image of the three of them nestled onto the couch together. 

 

Aomine finally manned up and went back to the living room to see the damage he had left behind. In his absence, Kagami had moved from one end of the couch and curled up against Tetsu. The two of them were now holding each other and breathing softly, Aomine thought they looked so peaceful. He was feeling conflicted, one part of him wanted to pull Kagami off the couch by his feet and the other part of him wanted to grab a blanket and snuggle back in with them until morning. 

 

As he stood there weighing his options Tetsu’s eyes slowly fluttered open. 

 

“Aomine-kun? What are you doing?” Tetsu lifted up his hand from around Kagami and rubbed his eyes. 

 

“Hey Tetsu umm, I just woke up and had to take a piss.”

 

He tried not to look at Tetsu’s adorable bed head, how did it get so disheveled so quickly?

 

Tetsu still had a sleepy look on his face as he reached an arm out towards Aomine. 

 

“Aomine-kun are you coming back or not?”

 

Aomine shot him a bewildered expression,  _ back? As in back to sleeping with the two of them on the couch? Together…..with Kagami and him? _

 

“Umm, what do you mean? Did you want me to wake Bakagami up? I can definitely do that if you need me too.”

 

Aomine walked over to the couch and was about to flip Kagami off the couch when Tetsu grabbed ahold of his arm. 

 

“No, I want you to come back and sleep with us.”

 

_ Sleep with us?? What the hell was he talking about?  _ Aomine’s heart rate increased, he could feel his ears warming. 

 

“Umm Tetsu what do you mean?” Aomine couldn’t help but laugh at himself, this whole situation had just gotten so weird so fast. 

 

Tetsu rubbed his arm and pulled him down onto the couch, he was surprisingly strong when he wanted to be. 

 

“Aomine-kun it’s alright. I know what you must be thinking but Kagami-kun and I have discussed it and we both agree.”

 

Aomine was completely confused now. What the hell was he talking about? Had he been transported to another dimension at some point? Maybe he blacked out and lost time?

 

“Tetsu I have no idea what’s going on. What are you talking about?” 

 

Then all of a sudden Aomine felt something tug on the collar of his shirt. 

 

Kagami had woken up and pulled Aomine down until their lips met. It was soft at first but it didn’t take long before Kagami’s kiss became aggressive. Aomine was frozen in place for only a moment before his instincts kicked in. He opened his mouth and both of their tongues invaded the others space. A soft moan escaped Kagami’s lips as they parted between attacks.Their breathing was ragged and Aomine’s mind was clouded, he had no idea what was happening but he didn’t want it to stop. 

 

Aomine reached up and tugged on the back of Kagami’s hair. Kagami grabbed the back of Aomine’s neck and pulled him closer while he dug his nails into his shoulder blade. Aomine felt Kagami’s hard grip and in return, he swept his tongue across Kagami’s lip before biting down. 

 

“Hey watch the teeth.”

 

Kagami had sat back and wiped his red lip, a small indent had formed in the middle of his lip. 

 

“Kagami-kun, I thought we said we would wait and talk first before we did anything.”

 

“Sorry Kuroko, I just got a little excited. Plus I could hear everything you guys were talking about and he is obviously too thick headed so I figured that was probably better than talking.”

 

Aomine just looked at the two of them, the fog in his mind had dispersed but he was still dumbstruck. 

 

“Well, Aomine-kun this was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday but apparently Kagami-kun got a little impatient.”

 

Aomine looked at Kagami, the red head averted his eyes as his cheeks formed a new shade of red. 

 

“Woah woah woah, what the hell is this surprise? What made you think this is what I wanted anyway? I don’t want anything to do with that Bakagami.”

 

“Oh just shut up, you literally just made out with me right in front of Kuroko. You can’t hide it now, plus it’s not like you were subtle. Don’t you get it?”

 

“What is there to get? I just haven’t gotten any in awhile and you just caught me off guard. Don’t try making yourself sound all intuitive and shit.”

 

“I’m surprised you even know what the word intuitive means.”

 

Aomine grabbed Kagami by the shirt collar, their faces were inches apart again. Tetsu stepped between them and jabbed them both in the ribs. 

 

“Both of you just stop already. Kagami-kun this is why I wanted to wait.”

 

“Oi Tetsu, just what the fuck is going on?” Aomine rubbed his side and slowly sat down on the couch. 

 

“I wanted this to go a little bit smoother but I guess I can’t predict everything.”

 

Tetsu sat down beside Aomine and looked up at him. 

 

“Aomine-kun, the reason we invited you over today was because both Kagami and I had noticed your feelings towards us. We talked it out alone and decided that we both felt the same way about you. The original plan was to talk about what we wanted to do from here _together_.”

 

Aomine literally had no idea what to say, how the fuck did they know about his feeling before he was even sure of his feelings? Tetsu had always been way too observant for his own good. 

 

“How long have you guys been talking about this? Why the hell didn’t you tell me when you first noticed? I probably looked like a goddamn idiot.”

 

Kagami chimed in, “I mean I personally think you always look like an idiot so it really wasn’t much of a change.”

 

Kagami smirked at him, Aomine proceeded to push him down onto the couch and ruffle up his hair while punching him in the side. Kagami was laughing which only made Aomine more pissed, Aomine began jabbing him harder in the sides when Kagami let out a small shriek. 

 

“Oi what the hell was that?”

 

Kagami’s face was bright red and Aomine suddenly realized what had just happened.

 

“Dude…..are you ticklish?”

 

“No I’m not at all, you just hit a sore spot. It was just a cry of pain is all.”

 

Aomine saw a perfect opening and he took it. He grabbed ahold of Kagami and pushed him down with all his strength. He sat on top of him and began to dig into his sides. Kagami was writhing beneath him while trying his best to hold back his laughter. He did alright at first but Aomine managed to get under his arms and Kagami finally lost it. 

 

He let out a burst of laughter and tears started streaming down his face, he could barely catch his breath. 

 

“H-h-hey you idiot….q-q-quit it a-a-lready.” 

 

They were both laughing so hard and Kagami’s face was flustered from all the excitement. Aomine was still sitting on top of him, unrelenting in his attack.

 

“Who’s the idiot now huh Bakagami?”

 

The two of them continued for a few minutes before Tetsu finally came to break them up. Tetsu had hit them both on the head with a pillow, Aomine was just thankful that it wasn’t another jab to the ribs. 

 

Aomine finally calmed his laughter and when he looked down at the table he saw a cake where there wasn’t one before. Tetsu had placed it there and lit five candles on the top. He just pushed it towards Aomine and smiled.

 

The cake was decorated with white icing and there was piping on the top that appeared to spell out  _ Happy Birthday Aomine. _ It was hard to tell because the blue piped letters looked like they had been written by a 4-year-old; but, for some reason those crooked letters placed on that shitty iced cake made him feel incredibly happy. Aomine tried to remember a time when he had actually been happier than he was in that moment. 

 

Yesterday he had completely forgotten his birthday was even a thing and now he was here at Kagami’s apartment. He had made out with Kagami and apparently discovered that Tetsu and Kagami both had feelings for him. Now he was staring at a shitty cake with children’s candles on it and all he felt was overwheling warmth. 

 

Kagami and Tetsu both just looked at him. They both smiled and grabbed hold of each of his hands. In unison they both said, 

 

“Happy Birthday Aomine-kun”

 

Aomine couldn’t hold back his smile. He just squeezed both of their hands and took a deep breath to blow out the candles. He blew a strong steady stream of air and the candles went out for a moment before the flame came right back. Aomine tried again and again but the flame kept returning. 

 

Aomine heard a giggle escape Tetsu’s lips, Kagami was looking to the opposite side with his hand covering his mouth. 

 

“Oi are you guys serious? Trick candles, what am I, a damn 5 year old?”

 

Aomine grabbed Tetsu by the shoulder and ruffled his hair before using his legs to push Kagami off the couch. They all just fell onto the ground together in a giant pile, each one laughing at one another between attacks and jabs. 

 

The candles on the cake slowly burned, wax dripping onto the blue piped icing. No one caring to put them out. 

 

When the fighting finally stopped they all just looked at the cake. All the lettering had become obscured by the heated wax. 

 

Tetsu took Aomine’s head in his hands. 

 

“I hope you had a great birthday this year Aomine-kun.” 

 

Tetsu closed the gap between them and gently placed his lips against Aomine’s, the kiss was more tender than Kagami’s yet it was just as intense. Tetsu broke away and left Aomine’s lips tingling with the leftover sensation. 

 

Aomine was just speechless. He looked back and forth between the two boys on either side of him, that unfamiliar warmth was settling in his stomach. He wouldn’t ever admit it to anyone but this was the greatest birthday he had ever had and he hoped that his future would be filled with more days just like this one. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Late Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late morning shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this epilogue chapter took so long to finish!!! I started it almost immediately after the first chapter but then the new semester started and I haven't had a moment to really do anything but lab reports! I hope you enjoy this sexy time chapter and be warned it is no longer user friendly. ENJOY!!!!

Aomine woke up to the feeling of a heavy weight pressing against his chest. He wasn't sure if he was still dreaming or if this unbelievable pressure was real. He would pinch himself if he had any control over his arms. Aomine slowly opened his eyes to search for the source of his discomfort. 

 

He looked down at his body, laying across his chest was a blanket with a huge bulge beneath it. It took him a second before he even remembered where he fell asleep at, he recalled that he had stayed over at Kagami’s place the night before. 

 

His lethargic sleep state was finally wearing off and he realized exactly what was pushing all the air out of his lungs. Aomine began to thrash his body from side to side to free his arms. 

 

He managed to get one free and he used it to lift up the blanket only to discover that it wasn’t one, but two people that were responsible for his lack of oxygen intake. 

 

He flipped the blanket off completely and the two figures on top of him began to awaken, both bodies writhing in slow motion. 

 

“Oi, what the hell is this shit? Get off of me you bastards, I can’t breathe with you both laying on me like this.” 

 

Aomine used his free hand to try and shove off the various limbs that laid across him. “How the hell did this even happen? Don’t you people know how to sleep like normal human beings?”

 

Aomine felt one of the figures starting to retract their limbs. He looked down to see a small tangled tuft of blue hair rising on his right side. Tetsu looked at him with half-lidded eyes, sleep still clinging to the corners. 

 

“Aomine-kun can you please stop yelling? It is way too early, plus I really don’t think you should be talking rudely about anyone’s sleep patterns when you play basketball in your sleep.”

 

“He’s right you jerk, you grabbed my head and tried to dribble it in your sleep the other day.” 

 

Aomine felt like he could breathe again as the rest of the weight fell off of him. On his left side Kagami looked up at him with one eye open, his hair somehow remained untouched by sleep. Aomine just sneered at him before replying, 

 

“Well that’s probably because your head is full of air just like a basketball. I guess even the dream version of me thinks your an idiot.”

 

Kagami rubbed at his eyes and stretched before turning his back to Aomine and grabbing the discarded blanket. Aomine heard Kagami’s muffled speech against the pillow, “I’m gonna kick your ass as soon as I get the energy to get up.”

 

Aomine playfully kicked Kagami in the legs, “Yea good luck with that, when you get the energy go make breakfast or something instead.”

 

Kagami ignored the comment and continued to snuggle into the corner of the mattress. Aomine looked at Tetsu who had used the lack of warmth as an opportunity to snuggle up close under Aomine’s arm. He laid his small head against Aomine’s bare chest. 

 

“Aomine-kun quit fighting and give me your arm.”

 

Tetsu reached above his head to grab Aomine’s arm and lay it across his pale shoulders. Tetsu followed by wrapping his own arm around Aomine’s broad chest and then, to complete the formation, he placed one leg on top of Aomine’s lap. 

 

Aomine was ensnared in Tetsu’s warmth and he debated for a moment if he wanted to ruin it. He opted to stay, it’s not like he could wake up to this everyday. He just pulled Tetsu closer, he responded with a light nuzzle against him. Aomine just smiled as the small boy began falling back asleep. 

 

Aomine stayed awake for a while to just bask in the moment. If anyone were to ask him a year ago where he saw himself in the future then his answer would never have come even close to this. 

 

He honestly would have never thought in a thousand years that he would be here in bed with Tetsu snuggling him on one side while he listened to Kagami’s soft snoring on the other. The whole thing was almost too serial. 

 

The three of them had been dating for almost a year now and the truth was that it was difficult for Aomine to picture them not being together like this. His thoughts began to wander to the times before this moment, at the beginning of this strange threesome he found himself involved in. 

 

\----------

 

It was complicated at first, not only are they guys but to be in a relationship with two other people was bound to have its issues. They all lived relatively close to one another so distance wasn’t a problem and they could always just crash at Kagami’s since he lived alone. The part that was the most difficult was just learning how to share one other. 

 

Aomine unfortunately had to admit that Kagami and him were a lot alike. The fact that they were so similar meant that they both shared the same pension for being overly possessive. 

 

They had both fallen in love with Tetsu first and then feelings for each other came afterwards. This meant that it was a constant competition between them for Tetsu’s time and affections. When ever they were together it became a tug-o-war over the small boy and it usually ended in a full blown battle between them. 

 

Aomine found himself getting jealous fairly often since Kagami and Tetsu attended the same school and he was always left on the sidelines. He would skip class and practice more often so that he could go try to steal Tetsu away or at least be there alongside them. 

 

It wasn’t until about three months in that the two of them finally calmed down. It took a bit of a stern talking to as well as some bruised ribs from Tetsu for it to finally happen, but after that things got a lot better. 

 

They learned to share and after that Aomine got the opportunity to get to know Kagami and Tetsu better. He was able to understand them on a level that they never would have reached if they had just stayed friends. Now he found himself enjoying alone time with Tetsu and Kagami equally, even if he wouldn’t admit it sometimes. 

 

It felt like a long journey to get to where they were now but he wouldn’t have changed any of it. He was the happiest he had ever been in his whole life and he didn’t want to do anything to fuck it up. 

 

He pulled Tetsu closer to him and inhaled his scent. He could always smell hints of vanilla, it’s like those milkshakes he loves so much just absorbed directly into his blood. 

 

Aomine closed his eyes and let himself be engulfed by the warmth and the faint aroma of vanilla. 

 

\----------------

 

Aomine wasn’t sure what time it was when he finally woke up. He remembered falling asleep with Tetsu but that was where everything just stopped. 

 

Aomine went to sit himself up and finally get out of bed for the day. He looked around to see if Tetsu and Kagami were up yet, there was no sign of Kagami but Tetsu was standing in the far corner of the room. 

 

It looked like he was grabbing some clothes out of the closet. Aomine just watched him for a moment, Tetsu was so small compared to him, his skin was pale like a ghost and he had the worst/cutest morning hair ever. 

 

Aomine slowly snuck out of the bed and crept quietly over to Tetsu. He grabbed Tetsu from behind and picked him up before slamming him back on the bed. Aomine looked at his face, it was plastered with Tetsu’s trademark look of disappointment. 

 

“Aomine-kun it’s no time for games, we all slept in until 12pm. We have lost our entire morning.”

 

“That doesn’t even matter, it’s not like we have school or anything today. Just lighten up a little bit Tetsu.”

 

Aomine grabbed ahold of both of Tetsu’s arm and pinned them to the bed. He positioned himself on top of Tetsu, straddling his small frame. He leaned in close to Tetsu’s ear and whispered, 

 

“Why don’t we build up a bit of a sweat and then jump in the shower huh?”

 

Aomine proceeded to nuzzle along Tetsu’s neck, his lips dragging slowly over the pale skin until they reached Tetsu’s ear. He licked his earlobe before pulling it into his mouth, he sucked on it gently. He could feel his morning wood stiffening against his thin boxers. 

 

He was distracted, he relaxed his grip on Tetsu’s arms and in one quick motion Tetsu’s arms were free and jabbing Aomine in the side. 

 

“Oi Tetsu, why you gotta play me like that?” Aomine tipped over off of Tetsu and landed onto the bed while holding his ribs. He faked dead until he heard Tetsu shuffling beside him. 

 

“Aomine-kun I know we don’t have any plans today but Kagami is in the kitchen making us breakfast and it would be rude to keep him waiting.”

 

Aomine smiled before reaching out to grasp Tetsu by the waist. 

 

“Hey but you didn’t just flat out deny me just now did you? Kagami can join us when he gets done.” He pulled Tetsu in closer, “We can always reheat the food right?”

 

“Aomine-kun, I really think we should just….”

 

Aomine was quick as he pulled Tetsu down beside him, he knew when Tetsu was really against something but now was not one of those times. 

 

“Tetsu, I know you want it.” Aomine could feel Tetsu’s erection, he was usually really good at hiding it but the thin boxers did nothing to disguise his growing bulge. Aomine began rubbing their waists together. 

 

“Aomine-kun….we..should really...stop.”

 

It didn’t take long for Tetsu’s breathing to increase, Aomine knew he had won. He pinned Tetsu on the bed again before smashing their mouths together. The kisses were sloppy and neither of them had brushed their teeth yet they still allowed their tongues to wander. 

 

Soon their breathing became erratic, both bodies were warm and beading with sweat. Aomine broke out of the kiss and began working his way down Tetsu’s body, sweeping along his neck before laying a field of kisses along his chest. 

 

He reached Tetsu’s nipple and he lifted his mouth above it. Aomine just let his warm breath glide over it before he took it into his mouth and bit down. It was a playful bite that elicited a small moan from Tetsu’s wet lips.

 

Aomine continued to lick slowly over Tetsu’s pink nipples, he could hear Tetsu’s soft moans above him with each swipe of his tongue. Aomine sucked harder and released with a slick wet sound. The nipple had grown bright red from the suction, the cold air swept over it and caused them to grow erect once again. Aomine began working his way down to Tetsu’s waist. 

 

He wasted no time as he used both hands to grab on either side of Tetsu’s underwear. He pulled them down quickly, Tetsu’s erection caught in the elastic band before springing back to lightly hit his pale stomach. 

 

Aomine was acting like an animal, he placed his head close to Tetsu’s cock before inhaling his sweet scent. He looked up to see Tetsu covering his eyes while biting back his moans. 

 

It was usually pretty difficult to get Tetsu flustered so as Aomine watched him in that state it just increased his ferocity. Aomine worked his head up and down taking in every inch before he used his tongue to glide up the entire length. Tetsu’s entire body jolted and his hips began to shift. 

 

“Aomine-k-k-kun….ahh...I...we have to….” Tetsu was fully immersed and Aomine knew it. 

 

Aomine circled his tongue around the head of Tetsu’s erection before placing it into his mouth. The sensation must have been intense because Tetsu’s entire body started to quiver and soft moans began to escape. Aomine reacted by sucking harder, pulling more and more of Tetsu into his mouth. 

 

Tetsu’s entire length was now engulfed in Aomine’s warmth, he used his tongue to glide along the underside. Tetsu began to squirm again and Aomine could feel Tetsu’s cock throbbing against his cheek while his own erection was pulsing in his boxers. 

 

Aomine used his large hand and gripped the base of Tetsu’s cock. As he sucked hard on the tip he allowed his hand to follow his head as it bobbed up and down. With each new cycle Aomine would softly twist Tetsu’s cock in his hand. 

 

Aomine stopped suddenly and looked up towards Tetsu. The small boy had removed his hand from his face to reveal bright pink cheeks and an extremely lewd expression. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth was open wide with traces of drool on the side. 

 

“Aomine-kun…...it’s really….rude to…..not finish what you started.” Tetsu’s breathing was still ragged as he tried to regain his composure. 

 

“I thought you said you we should stop and go into the kitchen with Kagami.” 

 

Aomine knew exactly what kind of game he was playing, he just looked at Tetsu with a sly smile. He knew he was probably gonna get an ignite pass to the gut later but it was totally worth it to mess with Tetsu sometimes. 

 

“Aomine-kun, I know what you’re doing and I don’t appreciate it.”

 

“Well I’ll do what you said, you know, finish what I started and all. You just have to ask Tetsu.”

 

Tetsu looked towards Aomine with a disapproving expression before pulling his legs back from Aomine and getting on his hand and knees. He crawled closer to Aomine before sitting on top of him, legs straddling Aomine’s thick frame. 

 

Tetsu leaned in close to Aomine’s ear. Aomine was completely frozen in place, this was not where he was expecting his taunting to go.

 

Tetsu voice was quiet as he whispered in his ear, each word came out slow and drawn out. Each syllable was so incredibly erotic that it nearly made Aomine cum.

 

“Aomine-kun….. will you please….just...fill me up? I just want you to bend me over and take me until I can’t possibly cum any more.”

 

Aomine knew that Tetsu was pretty blunt sometimes but he was not expecting this, it took him a minute to register what had just come out of the Tetsu’s mouth. He could feel sweat beading down his back, it was like time had stopped.

 

Then Tetsu used his tongue to slide along the edge of Aomine’s ear. Aomine tried to contain his own moan as the sensation drove him over the edge. 

 

Aomine grabbed Tetsu by the waist and lifted him off his lap before slamming him forcefully onto the bed. He reached up and gripped tightly onto Tetsu’s hair, he saw the small boy’s face wince in pain and then change to pleasure. He bent down and licked Tetsu’s lip before biting down slightly. Each attack elicited more moans, each one growing in volume. 

 

“Hey are you two awake yet? Breakfast is getting cold so come out already!!”

 

Kagami burst open the door and his face turned from general annoyance to bright red with either embarrassment or anger, Aomine really wasn’t sure. He just stopped his attack on Tetsu and looked over at Kagami with an unassuming expression. 

 

“Hey would you mind leaving for another five minutes, we almost had a nice time with out you for once.”

 

“Oi are you guys serious?! I’m in the kitchen cooking for you jerks and you’re in here doing…..THIS!” Kagami just lifted his hands out in front of him and gestured towards the two of them. 

 

“I seriously can’t believe you guys. Kuroko you were the one that suggested breakfast in the first place.”

 

“Kagami-kun, I am truly sorry. It was my intention for all of us to have breakfast but then Aomine woke up and things just kind of happened. You know how it is sometimes…..don’t act innocent when you both did this exact same thing to me last week.”

 

Kagami opened his mouth for a moment but nothing came out, he just looked to the side and scratched his head. Aomine tried to hold back his laughter, now was not the time to mock Bakagami.

 

“Kagami-kun, please come here and let me make it up to you.” 

 

Tetsu reached out towards Kagami, the red head slowly made his way over to the bed. Aomine watched the two of them carefully as he remained hovering above Tetsu. 

 

Tetsu whispered something into Kagami’s ear that was too quiet for Aomine to hear. He had a pretty good guess of what it was though because it didn’t take long for Kagami to begin taking off his clothes. 

 

Aomine was a little disappointed at first that he didn’t have Tetsu all to himself but as he watched Kagami take off his boxers his mind changed very quickly. He wanted to reach over and grab Kagami and bend him over but Tetsu got to him first. 

 

Aomine watched as Tetsu reached out and licked the length of Kagami’s erection. He was slow as he worked the underside and then sucked the precum already dripping from Kagami’s slit. 

 

Aomine stopped Tetsu and shifted positions, he flipped Tetsu over so he was on his hands and knees with his head dangling over the edge of the bed. Kagami just stood next to the bed and his dick was the perfect height for Tetsu to reach. 

 

Tetsu angled his head over the head of Kagami’s cock and drove it deep into his mouth. Aomine sat back for a moment and watched the two of them, both moaning louder and louder. 

 

Aomine leaned over and reached out his hand to let his fingers graze the underside of Kagami’s cock. His hand soon became slick with a combination of Tetsu’s saliva and Kagami’s precum. Aomine continued to work his hand along Kagami’s shaft, Tetsu leaned closer and used his tongue to further lubricate the strokes. 

 

Aomine pulled back his fingers, now covered in a thick liquid he reached down between Tetsu’s pale legs. Aomine slowly allowed his fingers to glide over Tetsu’s entrance, grazing back and forth over his pink hole before he plunged one wet finger inside. 

 

The inside was tight and as Tetsu struggled against him the pressure only increased. 

 

“Oi, Tetsu you’re so tight. Just one finger and your gripping onto me so hard, how can I fill you up like this?”

 

Tetsu tried to bite back his moans as he continued to work his mouth around Kagami’s impressive size. Aomine could see small tears in the corner of Tetsu’s eyes as he shoved the entire length into his small mouth. 

 

Aomine smiled as he felt Tetsu’s entrance begin to loosen, “That’s it Tetsu.”

 

Aomine inserted a second finger which went in with ease. Aomine got close to Tetsu and spit into his own fingers, as he reentered the sound became audible. Aomine began to scissor his fingers inside Tetsu, it didn’t take long before Aomine added the third finger. 

 

Tetsu was becoming louder and louder as Aomine plunged his fingers in and out of his entrance. Aomine’s cock was rock hard now, the build up was so long and he was more than ready to go. 

 

He pulled his fingers out and wasted no time in removing his boxers. His erection finally free from it’s cotton cage. Aomine knelt onto the bed and pulled Tetsu closer to him, he placed the head of his cock right against Tetsu’s dripping hole.

 

Aomine just listened to Tetsu’s moans as he rubbed himself on the outside.

 

Tetsu stopped working on Kagami’s cock, he turned around and looked at Aomine with half lidded eyes. Glossy spit covering his entire mouth as he caught his breath, he looked at Aomine and begged, 

 

“Aomine-k-kun, please.”

 

That was the the edge and he just fell over it. Aomine plunged into Tetsu with extreme force, grabbing ahold of his hips as he drove deeper and deeper into him. His grip so tight that there would probably be bruises afterward but Aomine was too far gone to notice. 

 

Both of them were breathing hard. Tetsu’s moans were increasing with each drive and Aomine was trying to hold back his grunts. With each push Aomine watched as Tetsu tried to focus on stroking Kagami while also maintaining his balance. 

 

Tetsu was committed though, even with the force of Aomine’s thrust he never stopped his attack. Kagami had his head back and his fists clenched, his expression just as lewd as Tetsu’s. 

 

Aomine just wanted to see them both lose control, he reached down and grabbed ahold of Tetsu’s erection. It was rock hard and the tip was dripping onto the sheets, Aomine began to synchronize his strokes with his hips. 

 

He must have hit a good spot because suddenly Tetsu’s entire body bucked back against him and the front half of Tetsu’s body collapsed onto the bed. The small boy was moaning into the covers and trying to hide his face. 

 

“Oi Kagami, I know you want to see his expression too so do us both a favor.”

 

Aomine gestured towards Tetsu’s face and Kagami knew exactly what to do. He reached down and grabbed ahold of Tetsu’s hair. He lifted his face and Tetsu’s moans became audible again, Aomine tried to focus on not cumming yet. He definitely didn’t want to cum before Kagami.

 

Kagami began to stroke himself with his free hand while Tetsu struggled in his tight grip. All three of them were now moaning at full volume. The air in the room felt thick with sweat and the scent of vanilla. 

 

“Ah-Ah-I-I-I think I’m- I’m gonna…..gonna…..”

 

Aomine felt Tetsu’s whole body tighten around him. The small boys body arched up and Aomine could feel Tetsu’s cum dripping in his hand. He began thrusting harder and Kagami continued to hold Tetsu’s moaning face while jerking himself off. 

 

“Idiot, get over here”

 

Aomine glared at Kagami, they both just stared at one another for a moment, neither of them stopping their motions. 

 

“You’re not gonna win Ahomine” Even after the protest Kagami still complied and crawled over to Aomine. Aomine grabbed the red head by the jaw and smashed their mouths together while he continued to drive into Tetsu. 

 

Aomine tried to last as long as he could but his mouth was filled with Kagami’s wet tongue and his cock was surrounded by Tetsu’s warmth. He knew he had lost. 

 

Aomine’s entire body convulsed as he unloaded inside of Tetsu. His sight went fuzzy for a moment and he could hear a humming in his ears that drowned out the sounds around him. He thought for a moment that he may fall over from exhaustion. 

 

The sight of Aomine struggling to regain his composure must have been too much for Kagami as well, he leaned against Aomine, his breathing ragged and muffled. He held tight onto his erection as he directed the stream and came all over Tetsu’s ass. 

 

All three of them were sweaty and breathing at full volume, they all collapsed onto the bed. No one caring or even mentioning how disgusting the sheets they were laying in were. Aomine was the first to break through the silence, 

 

“Well Kagami what did you make me for breakfast?”

 

Kagami scowled, “I didn’t make you shit.”

 

“Oh don’t act mad, I know you had a great time so shut up and enjoy the moment.”

 

Aomine just laid back with his arms crossed behind his head, a smug expression plastered across his face. 

 

Kagami shuffled beside him, “You’re lucky I can’t move.”

 

“You used that line this morning, I don’t think you would do anything even if you had the energy.”

 

“Oh really you think so?”

 

Kagami reached beside him and grabbed a pillow to whip at Aomine’s face. Aomine knew that was coming, he reached up and caught it before another one quickly flew past and smacked him in the forehead. 

 

“Are you seriously trying to fight me right now?”

 

Kagami quickly armed himself with another pillow, “That’s what you get for doubting my comeback abilities!”

 

The two of them each grabbed a pillow and started to beat each other senseless with them. They somehow ended up in this exact predicament more times than Aomine could remember. 

 

Kuroko would usually sit back and watch quietly or just leave entirely while the two boys battled. The war usually ended when they both toppled over from exhaustion, all while arguing which one tipped over first. 

 

The argueing would always turn into laughter and today was no different. Afterward the two of them just sat staring at the ceiling with only the sounds of their breathing to fill the empty space. The sound of Kuroko quietly entering the room made both the boys turn to face the door .

 

They saw Kuroko carrying a tray containing three smoking mugs, presumably filled with tea.

 

“Are you guys done with your heated squabble?” 

 

Kuroko just stared blankly at both of them before smiling and setting down the tray on the side table. Just as Kuroko went to turn away Aomine grabbed him by the waist and flung him onto the bed, still covered in their earlier activities. 

 

Aomine just pulled him into his arms and held him tight, Kagami followed suit and soon the three of them were in a position very much like the one they woke up to. Aomine just sat there with a warm feeling that completely enveloped him, body and mind. Aomine just laid there and suddenly his mouth started moving before he thought about how corny it sounded. 

 

"Hey.....I know this is lame and all but....I guess...thanks for not giving up on me before when I was....you know. I just....I guess I'm trying to say..."

Aomine went silent and Kuroko just looked up at him and smiled before gently kissing him with his soft lips. 

 

"I know Aomine-kun, I love you too."

 

Kagami shifted and elbowed Aomine in the side, "Yea I guess I kinda love you too, even if you are an idiot."

 

Aomine wanted to yell back a sassy retort but he didn't have the heart, he was so indescribably happy right that he was afraid to utter a word. He just looked at the two of them and smiled before drifting off to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me anytime on [Tumblr.](http://shootmesenpai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
